culturefandomcom-20200222-history
San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)
| Producer = Lou Adler, John Phillips | Last single = "No, No, No, No, No" (1966) | This single = "San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)" (1967) | Next single = "Look in Your Eyes" (1967) }} "San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)" is an American pop music song, written by John Phillips of The Mamas & the Papas, and sung by Scott McKenzie. The song was produced and released in May 1967 by Phillips and Lou Adler, who used it to promote their Monterey International Pop Music Festival held in June of that year. John Phillips played guitar on the recording and session musician Gary L. Coleman played orchestra bells and chimes. The bass line of the song was supplied by session musician Joe Osborn. Hal Blaine played drums. The song became one of the best-selling singles of the 1960s in the world, reaching the fourth position on the US charts and the number one spot on the UK charts. McKenzie's version of the song has been called "the unofficial anthem of the counterculture movement of the 1960s, including the Hippie, Anti-Vietnam War and Flower power movements." Writing "...local authorities in Monterey were starting to get cold feet over the prospect of their town being overrun by hippies. To smooth things over, Phillips wrote a song, "San Francisco (Be Sure To Wear Flowers In Your Hair)." Phillips reported writing the song in about 20 minutes. The song, which tells the listeners, "If you're going to San Francisco, be sure to wear some flowers in your hair", is credited with bringing thousands of young people to San Francisco, California, during the late 1960s. Reception Released on May 13, 1967, the song was an instant hit. By the week ending July 1, 1967, it reached the number four spot on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the US, where it remained for four consecutive weeks. Meanwhile, the song rose to number one in the UK Singles Chart, and most of Europe. The single is purported to have sold over seven million copies worldwide. In Central Europe, young people adopted "San Francisco" as an anthem for freedom, and it was widely played during Czechoslovakia's 1968 Prague Spring uprising. The song has been featured in several films, including Frantic, The Rock, and Forrest Gump. It was also played occasionally by Led Zeppelin as part of the improvised section in the middle of "Dazed and Confused". U2's Bono also led the audience in singing this song during their PopMart performances in the San Francisco Bay Area on June 18 and 19, 1997. New Order covered the song on July 11, 2014, at the Bill Graham Civic Auditorium in San Francisco.Youtube - New Order***Full Concert***Live at Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, SF, CA, July 11, 2014 The Bee Gees song "Massachusetts" is a reaction to this song. The Bee Gees' song is about someone who has been to San Francisco but is now homesick for Massachusetts. The song was featured in the final story scene of the 2016 game Watch Dogs 2. Personnel *Scott McKenzie – double-tracked vocals, acoustic guitar *John Phillips – acoustic guitar, lead guitar, sitar, production *Joe Osborn – bass guitar *Gary L Coleman – orchestral bells and chimes *Hal Blaine – drums, percussion Other covers and samples *Petula Clark also released a cover in 1967. Bovic Shamar sang a cover in pidgin English, released by African Fiesta Sukisa as Sukisa 88b in 1967. *Merrilee Rush released a cover in 1968. *Tanya Tucker released a cover in 1979. *CBS released a remix by Peter Slaghuis in 1989 ("Remix 89", CBS 6550717)Discogs: Scott McKenzie – San Francisco (Remix '89) *Helloween sampled two lines for 1993's track Revolution Now. *Ted Hawkins released a cover in 1995. See also *1967 in music *Best-selling singles worldwide *Counterculture of the 1960s *List of songs about California *List of number-one singles from the 1960s (UK) *List of number-one singles in 1967 (New Zealand) *List of number-one hits of 1967 (Germany) *List of number-one singles of 1967 (Ireland) *Summer of Love *List of number-one hits in Norway References Notes Bibliography * Guinness Book of British Hit Singles – 19th Edition – * The Book of Golden Discs – 2nd Edition – External links * Category:1967 songs Category:1967 singles Category:Songs written by John Phillips (musician) Category:Scott McKenzie songs Category:Petula Clark songs Category:Tanya Tucker songs Category:Global Deejays songs Category:Song recordings produced by Lou Adler Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Songs about San Francisco Category:Songs about California Category:Hippie movement Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:Psychedelic pop songs